Niñera
by Steel Mermaid
Summary: Las salidas nocturnas de sus padres siempre son una molestia. ¿Es la falta de confianza lo que los obliga a dejarlo con alguien? Lo que el jovencito no sabe es que quien se quedaría con él esa noche era, nada más y nada menos, el amigo de su padre que tanto le alborota los pensamientos. FranciaxChile! AU! *Lemon*


_**Disclaimer**: Los personajes no me pertenecen, son total propiedad de Hidekaz Himaruya. Chile es de las chicas de LiveJournal y, como verán, yo hago esto simplemente porque los amo y porque estoy loca._

* * *

**Niñera**

La noche podía apreciarse preciosa desde afuera pero no para la familia tan especial que dentro de la casa discutía a gritos. Sólo faltaba que entre los tres comenzaran a aventarse cosas por la cabeza y ocasionar un desastre que fácilmente llevaba a la excusa de que un tornado había dejado su paso en ese lugar. No era novedad que el muchacho de 17 años discutiera con sus padres adoptivos. Esa escena era ya parte de la rutina de todos.

—¡Ya! ¡Basta! —gritó Lovino, ya más que hastiado con la situación. Los otros dos guardaron silencio ante el alza de voz del hombre italiano, mirándolo uno con preocupación. El menor de los tres un tanto asustado— Manuel, cuándo demonios será el día en que te des cuenta que es peligroso que te quedes tú solo en casa mientras salimos...

Era extraño, pues Lovino no solía hablar tan comprensivamente hacia su hijo. Y es que era cierto. En Chile, a esas altas horas de la noche, los asaltos, los robos y todo ese asunto era pan de cada día.

—¡Por la cresta! —gritó el muchacho, contestándole. Lovino hizo un gesto de enojo, odiaba que ese _mocoso_, a pesar de todo el amor que le tenía, le contestara—¡Ya tengo 17! ¡Sé cuidarme solo! ¡No soy ningún cabro chico!

—¡Insolente! ¡Te voy a…!

—Manuel—Antonio, comprensivo y queriendo calmar un poco la situación, intervino como mediador entre Lovino y el joven— Entiéndenos. Estaremos muy preocupados si te quedas solo. ¡Además tampoco es tan malo que Francis se quede contigo!

Al escuchar ese nombre, el menor de los tres se sonrojó sin remedio. Sin embargo Antonio no lo notó y mucho menos lo hizo Lovino.

—¿Y por qué cresta tiene que venir el tío Francis? —preguntó, haciendo alusión a quien lo _cuidaría _esa noche y a uno de los mejores amigos de Antonio, su padre.

—Porque Gilbert estaba ocupado. Si no, hubiese venido él—explicó sonriente.

Manuel chistó la lengua molesto. Hace mucho tiempo ya que ese amigo de su padre venía haciéndole sentir ciertas cosas inexplicables. Cosas como sonreír como un imbécil cuando lo recordaba…

Como en ese momento.

—¿Qué es tan gracioso, mocoso? —preguntó Lovino, interviniendo de nuevo en la conversación. La sonrisa de Manuel se borró al instante y sus mejillas fueron acudidas por un rojo más intenso que el anterior.

—¡Nada oh! —gritó incómodo. Las miradas acusadoras de Antonio y Lovino lo intimidaban— ¡Ya váyanse rápido! Mientras más rápido salgan mejor. No quiero quedarme mucho rato con el tío Francis aquí.

—No nos moveremos de aquí hasta que aparezca ese bastardo—dijo Lovino, viendo que su pareja española obedecía como un idiota a las palabras del joven chileno.

"Por la chucha…" Pensó Manuel.

De pronto, el timbre de la casa sonó.

—¡Debe ser él! —gritó Antonio, sonriendo radiantemente yendo a abrir la puerta. Lovino rodó los ojos y Manuel miraba de reojo la entrada que poco a poco iba abriéndose con una expresión que a simple vista era molesta, mas sus mejillas sonrojadas decían todo lo contrario.

El recién llegado dio la mano a su amigo y entró luego de que Antonio se lo indicara.

—_Bonjour_, Manuel—lo saludó extendiéndole la mano, mas el susodicho no hizo otra cosa más que darle la espalda, notoriamente avergonzado. Francis sonrió cerrando los ojos, restándole importancia al asunto. Hizo un gesto de saludo a Lovino quien respondió de la misma forma.

—Bien Francis, nos vamos. Cuídame bien a mi niño—Manuel cerró los ojos frustrado. Odiaba que Antonio lo tratara de ese modo, mas prefirió no hacerse problemas por eso. Debía centrarse en perder la vergüenza enfrente de ese amigo de su padre.

Lovino se acercó al joven chileno y le dio un leve beso en la frente acompañado de un sutil "cuídate". Antonio hizo lo mismo pero con un abrazo incluido. Manuel rodó los ojos divertido y esperó a que sus padres se retiraran. Apenas la puerta se cerró por fuera sintió que Francis lo miraba.

—¿Qué hueá? —preguntó de mala gana.

Y aún no se le iba ese maldito sonrojo de la cara.

—Me parece que estás enfermo. No es común que tengas la cara tan roja—observó el rubio. Manuel se impacientó aún más y queriendo salir de allí corriendo hacia donde fuera.

—Q-qué te importa si estoy enfermo o no. Hace calor aquí, eso es todo—buscar una excusa más convincente e ingeniosa era un tanto lejano a lo que esa situación ameritaba. Los ojos azules mezclado con violeta se cerraron frente al giro que Manuel hizo, dándole la espalda a quien sería por esa noche su niñera.

—Como sea—dijo Francis encogiéndose de hombros— ¿tienes hambre? Puedo prepararte algo si quieres.

Manuel miró hacia sus costados, un tanto nervioso. No era que le _desagradara_ estar con él pero… ¿Por qué mierda tenía que poder Francis y no cualquier otro? Que se hubiera quedado Arthur, mucho mejor. Con él tenía más cosas en común que con Francis.

Lástima que Arthur no se llevara muy bien con sus padres.

—Bueno… igual hace rato que no he comido ni una hueá—admitió, en un tono oscilante entre nerviosismo y ansiedad. Vaya dupla.

El francés se permitió reír por ese comentario. Escuchar los insultos propios de esas tierras siempre era divertido.

—Bien… espérame aquí entonces mientras preparo algo.

Bonnefoy se marchó hacia la cocina luego de que Manuel le hiciera un gesto de confirmación. El muchacho se lanzó al sillón de la sala de estar, acostándose sobre él en una posición demasiado despreocupada. Prendió el televisor y comenzó a hacer _zapping_, pues no había absolutamente nada interesante en la programación, en ningún canal.

Demonios. Qué noche más entretenida.

—¿Por casualidad no andai con alguna película buena, tío Francis? —preguntó hacia la cocina esperando escuchar la voz del amigo de su padre—No están dando nada _entrete_ en la tele.

—¿Películas? —contestó el otro desde adentro, acompañado del sonido del cuchillo rebanando quién sabe qué cosa—No, _mon ami_.

—¿Vídeos? ¿Un CD de música? ¡¿Alguna hueá bacán?! —agregó ya a punto de perder la paciencia.

—No, Manuel. No soy un centro comercial andante por si no te has dado cuenta—Francis, al parecer, estaba demasiado ocupado como para preocuparse de los caprichos del joven chileno.

—_Conchesumadre…_ me voy a aburrir como ostra contigo entonces—alegó, haciendo un puchero. Bonnefoy rodó los ojos sonriendo enternecido por esa actitud. Aunque no lo estaba mirando directamente, sabía que detrás del respaldo del sofá había una carita tierna y adolescente estirando los labios en un gesto por demás infantil.

Manuel decidió, entonces, ponerse a jugar con su consola. El volumen del equipo que tenía conectado al gran televisor de su casa retumbó la sala con los sonoros disparos que las armas del famoso videojuego. El joven pareció irse a su mundo, mientras el francés en la cocina sufría mini-infartos cada vez que escuchaba el famoso videojuego invadir sus sentidos.

Intentaba canturrear el himno de Francia para olvidarse del molesto ruido. Ese chiquillo inconsciente, definitivamente, no pensaba en que no a todos les gustaba jugar _Call of Duty_. Al final Francis acabó por perder la paciencia al ver que los ingredientes de su cocina quedaban desastrosos al saltar casi dos metros cada 5 segundos por esos malditos sustos.

Tiró lejos el cuchillo, soltó el aire que traía en los pulmones con un sonido tan estruendoso que llegó a sonar más fuerte que los disparos virtuales, levantando los mechones de cabello rubio que le caían por la frente.

Salió de la cocina como un oso recién salido de su cueva después de haber invernado durante tanto tiempo.

—¡JOSÉ MANUEL GONZÁLEZ RODRIGUEZ! —Gritó casi al borde de una crisis nerviosa—¡¿PODRÍAS BAJAR UN POCO EL VOLUMEN DE ESO?! ¡ESTOY INTENTANDO COCINAR!

—¡Podís cocinar con o sin ruido! ¡Así que no me hueí! —contraatacó, más que metido en el videojuego e ignorando olímpicamente a su cuidador, sentado en el piso con las rodillas flexionadas y separadas.

Francis perdió la paciencia. Frunció los labios y entrecerró los ojos. Caminó hacia el muchacho que lo sacaba de sus casillas y se ubicó entre él y la televisión, obstaculizándole la vista.

—¡Sal de enfrente, tío! —gritó, moviendo su cabeza de un lado a otro intentando mirar la pantalla.

Pero el movimiento oscilante se detuvo cuando al fin se cansó y se resignó a que Francis no saldría de allí hasta que lo escuchara.

Qué mierda.

—Iba ganando por la cresta…—dijo haciendo un puchero y cruzándose de brazos.

—¡Me importa un demonio si ibas ganando o perdiendo!—respiró seguidas veces, cerró los ojos e intentó calmarse. No ganaba absolutamente nada enojándose con él, salvo pasar la noche más odiosa que alguna vez tuvo—Quería un poco de silencio, eso es todo. No es mucho pedir, Manuel ¿o sí? No creo que seas tan mala gente como para no hacerme ese diminuto favor.

El muchacho chistó la lengua, incómodo. Esa posición lo era: estar a la altura de la entrepierna de Francis era bastante… intimidante.

Pero no por eso desagradable…

Sacudió su cabeza ante ese pensamiento tan obsceno, sonrojándose en el acto. Intentó ocultar ese gesto sentándose en el sofá y haciendo a un lado la cabeza.

—Eres bastante obstinado. Me recuerdas a Arthur.

—¿Y eso a qué chucha viene? —preguntó curioso sin voltear a mirarlo. Jamás en su joven vida le habían dicho que se parecía al inglés ese.

El francés se sentó a su lado, rodeándole los hombros con su brazo.

Demasiado directo y cerca para el gusto de Manuel. Comenzó a revolverse incómodo en su lugar.

—_Mon petit-neveu_—dijo en su idioma. El chileno alzó una ceja preguntándose qué demonios había querido decir—, a veces pienso que tú eres como una versión más tierna y joven de él.

—Deja de hablar hueás, tío—dijo girándose a mirarlo. Mal actuar: los ojos azules estaban demasiado cerca de los suyos, arrancándole hasta el último suspiro. Se quedó sin aliento y volvió a sonrojarse sin remedio.

Vaya ironía.

—Está bien, dejo de hablar lo que sea que haya dicho—sonó extraño por la palabra que Manuel había usado, habiéndose cambiado de esa forma los papeles entre ambos—. Pero por favor—y se acercó a él, tanto, que el rubor de las mejillas chilenas se intensificó, y el muchacho supo que parecía un vulgar tomate—guarda un poco de silencio. Si quieres comer algo bien preparado y sabroso, pon de tu parte, ¿bien? Además—se pasó de los límites: su dedo índice recorrió la mejilla del muchacho, dándose cuenta de inmediato de aquel dulce rubor que cubría sus preciosas facciones. Sonrió enternecido, sabiendo bien qué significaba ese color carmesí—calladito te ves más bonito.

Volvió a colocarse de pie y dirigirse a la cocina, dejando a un extraño, extasiado, interesado y ruborizado Manuel sobre el sofá. Sonrió como un idiota, colocándose la mano sobre la mejilla en la que el dedo de Francis había pasado antes. Supo que no podía estar actuando de forma más patética y por demás inmadura y adolescente, pero no le importó.

Y deseó, aunque le doliera en el orgullo, volver a sentir ese contacto sobre su piel. Aquellos dedos quemaron con más fuerza que su sangre acelerada y acumulada en su rostro. Quería más de ese tacto, de esos ojos azules embriagantes y adictivos como la más fuerte de las drogas…

Un aroma a cazuela salió de la cocina. ¿Francis sabía preparar cazuela? ¿Y cómo Manuel no sabía? ¿Cuándo demonios supo y quién mierda le enseñó? Qué importaba. El aroma era delicioso y quería comer antes de que el hambre recién aparecida le consumiera el estómago.

Fue rápidamente a la cocina y se encontró con la pequeña mesita de la habitación, lista para que ambos comieran juntos. Miró los platos blancos, los cubiertos y los vasos—uno con jugo y el otro con vino—, sonriendo otra vez.

Y volvió a sonrojarse.

Maldito francés. Lo odió por un segundo.

Como un suricato se paró de puntitas en los pies detrás de Francis mirando la olla que éste revolvía con una cuchara de palo. Se relamió los labios al ver cuán delicioso lucía la comida.

—¿Cuánto falta? —preguntó chillón, casi provocándole un infarto a Bonnefoy quien no se había dado cuenta de la presencia de Manuel.

—Mocoso de porquería…—susurró para sí. Aquella frase se la había pegado Antonio últimamente, refiriéndose continuamente a Manuel de esa forma sin decirla en serio. El joven chileno no lo escuchó y lo miró inocentemente mientras el rubio fruncía los puños.

—Chucha hueón… te asusté, disculpa…—dijo, sorprendiéndose de sí mismo por actuar así. ¡Ni a Lovino le pedía disculpas! Y eso que el italiano podía llegar a ser muy intimidante si se lo proponía.

—No, no importa—respondió el otro, recomponiéndose del susto que había pasado—. Siéntate a la mesa, a esto le falta muy poco.

Sonó seco y arisco. Manuel se preocupó por ello. Sin dejar de mirarlo por detrás se sentó a la mesa esperando que le sirvieran. ¿Qué dueño de casa hacía eso? Sólo él. Y le importaba un comino. Que Francis le sirviera, él se ofreció a cocinarle.

¿Cocinarle? ¿A él? ¿Exclusivamente a él?

Apagó la llamita de la cocina y tomó el plato que debía ser del castaño. Sirvió una porción en él y lo invitó a comer, mas el joven se negó.

—Cuando te sentís tú también voy a empezar a comer.

Los ojos azules se abrieron más de lo común, más que desconcertado por esa actitud.

A decir verdad, no era el único.

"¿Por qué chucha me estoy comportando como hueón?"

¿Por qué? ¡¿Es en serio?!

Esa pregunta estaba demás. Estaba claro que Francis…

Francis le…

Le gustaba…

"¿El amigo de mi papá? ¡¿Francis?!"

Al pensar en él era cierto que se le formaba una sonrisa de inmediato, pero por otro lado volvía de la Luna a la Tierra y se ponía a pensar en que aquel rubio de 25 años se fijara en él era una verdadera y ridícula utopía. De seguro tenía millones de pretendientes de toda clase. Que se fijara en él, el muchachito de 17, hijo de uno de sus mejores amigos era irrisorio.

Una fantasía, un cuento de hadas… una irrealidad.

Pero los ojos azules que lo ahora lo miraban perplejos le decían todo lo contrario. Manuel quería esos ojos, esas manos, esos labios…

Lo quería todo. ¡Todo!

Además, esos ocho años de diferencia se lucían demasiado tentadores. ¿Cómo sería estar con un hombre de su edad? ¿Aburrido? ¿Interesante? ¡¿Apasionante?!

Las facciones un poquito más maduras y la diminuta barba resultaban demasiado seductoras. Bueno, Francis era un seductor, no por nada lo tenía allí, mirándolo a los ojos sin poder despegarse y con el sonrojo ya casi haciéndolo derretirse.

¡Demonios! ¡No podía estar pensando esas cosas!

Sacudió su cabeza de nuevo, volviendo a mirar su plato de comida.

Francis se extrañó por esa actitud aún más de lo que ya estaba. Se sirvió un plato de comida y se sentó frente a Manuel, comenzando a comer.

—¿Cuándo aprendiste a hacer cazuela? —preguntó el joven, intentando proponer un tema de conversación entre ambos.

—Cuando llegué a Chile. Aprendí en la universidad—contestó sin más, probándola— ¿no vas a comer? —preguntó extrañado al ver que Manuel no se interesaba demasiado en servirse.

—S-sí…—contestó nervioso, intentando despegarse de los orbes azules.

Se sirvió un poco y vaya que le había gustado. Ese francés tenía demasiado talento con la comida.

Como todos los provenientes de Francia….

—Está rica. Tenís talento para esto, tío…—comentó. Dio un sorbo a su vaso de jugo y otra pregunta asaltó su cabeza—¿Por qué no me diste vino? No es justo que tú tengái y yo no…

—Porque eres un niño aún—imitó la actitud del chico, probando su copa.

—¡No soy un cabro chico! —Gritó exasperado— ¡Tengo 17!

—Sigues siendo un menor de edad—dijo tranquilamente.

Volvió a hacer un puchero. Francis no se molestaba demasiado en contestarle, eso lo irritó.

—¿Es vino chileno o francés? —preguntó, intentando sacarle otro tema.

—Francés.

—Igual que el chileno es mejor—siguió comiendo tranquilamente hasta que vio al rubio toser con dramatismo— ¿qué pasó? ¿Te ofendí? —dijo con picardía.

—N-no…—decía a duras penas, intentando recuperar el aire.

—¿Entonces?

—Eso fue gracioso. Todo el mundo sabe que el vino francés es el mejor—dijo orgulloso, dándole otro sorbo a su copa.

— ¿Y dónde _dejai_ el chileno, hueón? Chile igual exporta vino, para que _sepái_—picota. Si había algo que lo identificaba era que se picaba de inmediato, sobre todo si le tocaban algo que identificara a su país.

—Puede ser, pero el francés es mejor—sin molestarse demasiado, volvió a beber.

—¿Sí _hueón_? ¿_Hai_ probado alguna vez el vino chileno? —dijo intentando acercársele por delante.

—No.

Suficiente. Se puso de pie, buscó entre los muebles de la cocina una botella de un vino tinto carísimo. La etiqueta lucía vistosa, impresa en ella las palabras "Tatay de Cristóbal". Francis miró el envase de vidrio y arqueó una ceja.

—Lo mejor de mi chilito—dijo el muchachito, orgulloso—. No te entusiasmes demasiado con él, porque te voy a dar sólo un poco. Mis papás me van a matar si se enteran que abrí este vino…—y un escalofrío lo recorrió al imaginarse a Lovino regañándolo y castigándolo.

—Adelante—dijo Francis, incrédulo. ¿Mejor que los vinos franceses? Claro.

Manuel sacó dos copitas pequeñas y las sirvió ofreciéndole una a Francis y la otra se la dejó para él. Cerró la botella lo mejor que pudo para que pasara inadvertida y volvió a guardarla.

—Dale poh, toma—dijo casi dándole una orden. El francés dejó su copa de vino de lado y tomó la que Manuel le ofrecía. La revolvió en el aire.

—Tiene buena textura—observó.

—Déjate de hueviar y bebe—soltó casi amenazándolo. Bonnefoy sonrió por eso y se llevó el cáliz a la boca, apenas mojándose los labios— ¿Y bien?

Francis la degustó, y no pudo resistirse a relamerse los labios. Ese vino era de verdad excelente, Manuel no mentía.

Volvió a beber ahora con más confianza. ¡Ese vino era demasiado sabroso!

—Está buenísimo—reconoció, entusiasta. Bebió todo el contenido de la copa de una sola vez y, en un gesto infantil, le estiró la mano al joven para que le sirviera más.

—Te dejé con gusto a poco parece…—de inmediato la sangre volvió a cumularse en su rostro. Pensar en esa frase con otro significado era… cómo decirlo…

Acusador.

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó Francis, extrañándose por ese repentino sonrojo. Se puso de pie y fue hacia Manuel, acercándose demasiado.

Demasiado para el gusto del muchacho.

—Nada… —dijo nervioso, agachando la cabeza. Francis dejó la copa sobre la mesa y le quitó de las manos la del joven y la puso al lado de la propia— yo…

Levantó el mentón de Manuel con su mano, haciendo que lo mirara a los ojos. Otra vez sucedió lo esperado: el sonrojo volvió a delatarlo. Frunció el ceño enojado consigo mismo por no saber disimular.

—Manuel, tú no estás tan colorado sólo porque hace calor.

Los ojos miel se clavaron en los azules, brillando más de lo normal. Los ojos europeos eran demasiado hermosos, y la mirada que éstos le dedicaban era escalofriante y… adictiva. No pensaba despegarse de esa mirada nunca más.

—Tío, yo…—tartamudeó sin saber qué decir.

—Y ni siquiera hace calor— interrumpió sus torpes dichos.

Las piernas francesas avanzaron hacia adelante y una de ellas se coló entre las chilenas. La espalda del muchacho chocó contra la pared, pero no por eso el europeo se iba a detener.

¿Cuándo le había comenzado a parecer atractivo ese mocoso impertinente? ¿Ahora? ¿Cuando comenzó a crecer? No lo sabía y descubrirlo en ese momento estaba lejos de sus intereses. La pequeña boca abierta por la sorpresa era más llamativa que sus recuerdos.

Mucho más.

—¿Por qué nunca me dijiste que te gustaba?

Tembló frenético. Sus piernas flaquearon pero la del francés entre éstas le impidió caer al suelo. ¿Cómo cresta se dio cuenta?

—Y-yo…

—Se te notaba a leguas, Manuel. Puedo parecer un descuidado a veces, pero si algo sé es que tú no sabes disimular.

Las manos chilenas se mantenían quietas y más que apegadas a la pared. Por ningún motivo iban a tocar la piel tersa de Francis. Si lo hacía, definitivamente su corazón terminaría de latir.

Pero no por eso las ajenas se quedaron tranquilas: esas tocaron su cintura, rodeándola, apegándolo más al galo pero sin dejar de rozar la pared. Si Francis quería que no escapara, no lo iba a hacer. No lo hizo antes menos lo iba a hacer ahora.

No quería huir de allí. Del universo paralelo que los ojos azules le mostraban. Como un segundo cielo, otra tierra, otra dimensión.

Aún no podía procesar esas palabras en su cabeza. Intentó por todos los medios hacer que él nunca se diera cuenta… ¿cómo es que Francis lo descubrió antes que Antonio? Siendo el español su padre… y Francis el que más ajeno debía estar a saberlo…

La boca francesa chocó contra su acalorada mejilla. No soltó ningún beso, sólo la rozó. El aliento cálido topó su piel, estremeciéndolo. Aquello comenzaba a asustarlo… y a gustarle. Fue a parar hasta su cuello, besando allí decisivo. Los labios se lucían caprichosos y expertos. Muy expertos.

Retiró la palestina a cuadros que Manuel traía puesta y la dejó sobre la mesa sin despegarse de su piel. El cabello rubio y largo le rozaba la nariz, haciéndole unas adorables cosquillas. El aroma de esas hebras amarillas era el mejor perfume que alguna vez tuvo el placer de sentir, implantándose hasta en la última célula de su cuerpo, sin desear despegarse jamás.

La boca subía hasta su oreja, mordiendo el lóbulo con los labios. Las manos se posaron debajo de la ropa tocando el torso, la piel suave y blancuzca, cálida y tan tentadoramente prohibida.

—Francis… n-no…—decir que no estaba lejos de ser su deseo. Pero no era correcto… ¡No lo era! ¡Bajo ningún punto de vista!

—¿No te gusta? —la rodilla entre las piernas chilenas subió hasta la hombría del muchacho, masajeando aquella zona que ahora comenzaba a despertar en el joven. Eso, más las manos tocando su cintura por debajo de la ropa, la boca mordiéndole la oreja y el aliento tibio, las palabras… fueron demasiado.

La barba de Bonnefoy rozó su cuello, raspándole un poco.

—Tu barba me pica…—dijo en un tono demasiado infantil y adorable. Tanto que llegó a avergonzarlo.

Francis sonrió por ese comentario.

Los besos eran hechiceros, las manos astutas y expertas. ¡Acariciaba su cuerpo como si ya lo conociera! La cintura de Manuel se vio abandonada de pronto por esas cálidas manos y fueron a parar a sus caderas. Más y más atrás… hasta tocar directamente su trasero.

Soltó un grito, reaccionando a la defensiva e intentando soltarse.

—Suelta… suéltame…

—No suenas muy convencido.

—¡Francis…!—gritó cuando los dedos se enterraron en sus glúteos. El rojo explotó en sus mejillas con más potencia que antes y sus ojos se cerraron.

La escena era conmovedora. El francés volvió a sonreír enternecido.

—¿Quieres que te suelte? Bien—dijo, haciendo a un lado sus manos. El jovencito ni se movió.

¿Qué hacer? ¿Quedarse allí e invitarlo a seguir con esa locura o salir corriendo y olvidarse de todo eso?

—¿Y bien? —preguntó arqueando la ceja.

¡Ah, demonios! ¡Al diablo con la cordura!

"Mañana voy a odiarme por esto…" pensó el muchachito.

—Tío Francis…

—_Oui?_

Con torpeza se apegó a él, abrazándolo con todas sus fuerzas. El mayor se sorprendió, respondiéndole el abrazo luego.

—Puedes llegar a ser adorable si te lo propones.

—Tío… tú…

¿Se lo iba a decir? ¡¿De verdad se lo iba a decir?!

Levantó la vista y se enfrentó a los zafiros.

—Tú… tú me…

No necesitó decir más: los labios franceses capturaron los suyos. Los sellaron al instante, matando a sangre fría cualquier intento de huída de cualquier palabra, por más mísera que fuera. Los ojitos miel se abrieron de par en par. Los labios finos y chilenos no producían movimiento alguno, hasta que los franceses se movieron sobre éstos invitándolos a bailar, rozarse y acariciarse entre sí.

Su labio superior fue capturado por los de Francis y el inferior del francés se encerró solo entre los chilenos. Los ojos de Manuel fueron cerrándose de a poco, los brazos rodearon su cuello y los otros la cintura, igual que antes. Pero no tardaron en volver a acariciarlo con más osadía y propiedad.

La boca europea se abrió un poco, invitando al jovencito a explorar más, a aventurarse con mayor riesgo hacia lo que era totalmente desconocido. Pero no hubo respuesta.

La lengua serpenteante e inquieta entró en la boca chilena, recorriendo las paredes bucales y saboreando todo lo que encontraba a su paso. De a poco la chilena fue encontrándole el ritmo, y el beso pronto perdió el compás: se transformó en algo desordenado, obsceno e impúdico, dejando de lado la ternura con la que Manuel esperaba ser tratado en un principio.

Pero se dio cuenta de que entre ellos la ternura no tenía nada que hacer, salvo abandonarlos.

El vahído se lo llevaba en esa sensación abrumadora. Las lenguas rozándose mil veces tanto fuera como dentro de sus bocas. Quería más de ese vértigo, más de ese miedo y ese placer que se ocultaba tras los mares azules de los ojos franceses.

Se separaron por la falta de aire, dejando un puente de saliva entre ambas bocas manteniéndolos unidos débilmente. Las frentes chocaron. Francis seguía mirándolo. ¿Cómo lo miraba? No tenía idea. Los luceros parecían carecer de sentimientos, reflejaban algo inexistente, o curioso… No conocía mucho esos ojos pero vaya que le gustaban.

Los ojos azules le encantaban. Esos particularmente.

La respiración del jovencito intentó normalizarse, y quiso terminar lo que había dicho antes. Pero primero debía preguntarle algo.

—¿Por qué me interrumpiste?

—Quería saber qué tan seguro estabas. Yo lo estoy, pero tú no. Ni de lo uno ni lo otro.

—¿Qué?

—Eres especial, Manuel—confesó, comprando así el corazón inocentón y adolescente del susodicho—. Si vas a confesarme algo así debes estar seguro.

—¡Lo estoy! —Gritó entusiasta—Francis… tú… digo, yo… o sea…

—Dilo, adelante. No voy a burlarme si es lo que crees.

Volvió a mirarlo a los ojos, preguntándose por qué había dicho eso.

—Yo… yo te amo.

Francis sonrió, cerrando los ojos.

—¡Dijiste que no te reiríai!

—No me río de ti, tranquilo—posó su mano en los cabellos castaños de Manuel, acariciándolos—. Decir que amas a alguien es algo serio. Para amar se debe aprender a conocer… es todo un proceso.

—Ya te conozco lo suficiente.

—Claro que no. Hay cosas de mí que es mejor no conocer nunca, menos tú.

—¿Qué cosas?

—Cosas que quedaron en el pasado y que prefiero no recordar. El pasado es sádico, Manuel. Prefiero que te quedes con la duda.

—No me importa qué tan cruel sea tu pasado… Yo te amo.

—Niño obstinado…—dijo conmovido, tocando la mejilla sonrojada—No llames "amor" a algo que no pasa de una atracción física o un cariño especial.

—¿Me estay diciendo que no sé de qué chucha estoy hablando?

—… Algo así.

Eso lo hizo enfurecer. Apretó sus puños con fuerza, sintiéndose terriblemente avergonzado. ¿Cómo es que podía decirle todo eso luego de que le permitió besarlo, arrinconarlo, toquetearlo…? ¿Creía que Manuel era así con todo el mundo? ¿Quién demonios se creía?

—Voy a demostrarte lo contrario—dijo, decidido.

Y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, antes de que Francis pudiera decir algo, se le lanzó a los brazos y lo besó con rabia, ira, hambre y deseos inapagables. Aquel beso le permitió al chileno saborear la dulzura de aquellos territorios tan lejanos y esquivos. Sintió en todo su cuerpo aquel terror lujurioso invadirlo. Un cóctel de sentimientos y demás cosas en las que pensar. Pero si algo era seguro… no dejaría que Francis volviera a decir una cosa así.

No. No de nuevo.

Volvieron a estrecharse. El beso incitó a más. Desesperados salieron de la cocina dirigiéndose al sofá entre pasos torpes y caricias anormales. Cayeron sobre éste, Francis sobre Manuel.

Sintió sus labios libres pero ahora el esclavo de la boca francesa fue su cuello. Los dientes resbalaron por la piel tersa y joven, asustándolo un poco.

—Francis…

—Y yo voy a mostrarte que eso que dices por mí no es otra cosa más que un capricho.

—Va a ser divertido, ¿no creís? —Y casi como un felino saltó sobre el francés, cayendo ambos al suelo. El sofá quedó en el olvido y la alfombra marrón los recibió gustosa sobre su superficie. Francis se inclinó hacia adelante sosteniendo su torso con sus antebrazos. Sus rodillas flexionadas sobre el suelo permitían a Manuel, quien estaba sobre él, quedarse sentado sobre las caderas europeas.

Sus entrepiernas se rozaban, tocándose provocativas. Una despertaba a la otra de nuevo, haciéndose imposible el hecho de volver atrás.

Estaban al borde de un abismo del que sería imposible escapar. Los zafiros eran uno, el cuerpo adolescente sobre el francés era el otro.

¿Alguna vez Francis pensó que el hijo de su amigo se convertiría en tal belleza latina? Nunca. Estaba seguro que la respuesta era un rotundo no. Manuel siempre fue como un sobrino, un niño… nunca un hombre, nunca un conjunto de facciones perfectas y líneas corporales que llamaban a perder la razón. Eso era ahora ese jovencito que se movía sobre sus caderas una y mil veces.

Besó el cuello franco tal cual lo había hecho antes el ahora sometido. Abrió la camisa con brusquedad reventando los botones siguió bajando por su pecho. Ante esas acciones, Francis no hacía nada. Absolutamente nada.

Qué decepción.

—Francis…—dijo, frotándose contra éste—quiero sentirte dentro…

No hubo respuesta. En lugar de querer someterlo a caricias atrevidas y expertas, depositó un leve beso en el cuello del muchacho.

Ante eso Manuel se desesperó: se puso de pie delante del amigo de su padre, desvistiéndose él mismo frente a él. Obstinado, atrevido, obsceno e indecente. Jamás se imaginó haciendo eso frente a Francis, pero la desesperación conlleva medidas desesperadas. Más si se trata de ese rubio.

Verlo así de decidido y expuesto fue más fuerte que su razón. Ya no hubo más de nada salvo terminar con lo empezado. Manuel lucía hermoso desde allí. Su cuerpo desnudo no podía ser otra cosa más que un pasaje directo hacia el más deleitante de los infiernos.

El rubor en las mejillas más fuerte que nunca, el ceño fruncido preguntándose por qué demonios hacía eso hizo que entre los pilares franceses creciera una llamativa erección. Manuel sonrió complacido, volviendo a sentarse sobre las caderas de Bonnefoy ahora sin prenda alguna cubriéndolo.

Siguió frotándose contra el sexo en ascenso de Francis, hasta sentir la irremediable necesidad de hacer algo más.

Seguía molesto porque el europeo no hacía otra cosa más que mirarlo. Esa mirada era fuerte, poderosa… como una droga… pero prefirió concentrarse en otras cosas.

Descendió hasta la entrepierna de Francis tanteándola con los dedos, un tanto curioso. Desabrochó el pantalón y bajó el cierre lo más rápido posible que le dieron sus dedos, viéndose un poquito torpe en el acto y siendo ayudado por el europeo; metiendo luego su mano entre el bóxer del francés y la piel misma, sacando de su escondite el miembro ya más que erecto de Francis.

No sabía qué exactamente hacer. Nunca había estado con un hombre… ¡un hombre de 25!

Recordó lo que una vez vio en internet de puro curioso luego de que muchas veces escuchara ese actuar como un insulto entre sus pares y en cualquier parte a la que iba. Se preguntó si hacer eso era correcto o no, pero le restó importancia al fin. Quería la atención de Bonnefoy, y la iba a tener aunque tuviera que, literalmente, chupársela.

Lamió el miembro desde la punta hasta la base, recorriéndola con dulzura en toda su extensión. Y vaya que era divertido mirar la expresión de Francis: los ojos cerrados, la boca entreabierta dejando escapar los suspiros entrecortados. ¿Lo estaba haciendo gozar? ¿Él? ¡¿A Francis?!

Siguió con lo suyo pero ahora con más ahínco. Ahora la sinhueso se encaminó por el sexo a mayor velocidad, recorriendo ya como si no fuera la primera vez. Y pronto los labios finos chilenos envolvieron la punta del miembro, continuando con el juego enfermizo de la lengua en el interior de la boca. El calor provocado en esa cavidad húmeda e inexplorada estaba volviendo loco al francés.

—Hmm…—suspiró sin poder evitarlo—tu boca inexperta es… es deliciosa…

¿Inexperta? ¿Era eso una provocación? Más bien fue una burla. Decidido acompañó el movimiento de sus labios con una de sus manos, aumentando así la velocidad. Se introducía la hombría de Francis hasta el fondo y volvía a sacarla, esperando hacerlo gritar a todo pulmón que no se detuviera por nada del mundo.

El calor se hizo más poderoso y Bonnefoy acabó en la boca de su _sobrino_ casi sin darse cuenta.

—¡Me hubiérai avisado hueón! —gritó Manuel, molesto por aquello que le había caído repentinamente en la boca.

Sin mayor esfuerzo el rubio lo tomó de los brazos y lo hizo subir hasta su altura, lamiéndole los labios sin decencia alguna.

—Hueón, eso es asquero…

No alcanzó a terminar la frase entre lamida y lamida cuando Francis lo levantó del piso y volvieron al sofá no sin antes desproveerse a sí mismo de sus ropas, quedando en igualdad de condiciones que el jovencito. Manuel quedó sobre él inclinado hacia adelante, como si lo estuviera montando.

Los labios volvieron a unirse antes de que el joven fuera a decir otra impertinencia. El francés se preocupó de ello personalmente. Se separaron, y Francis puso tres de sus dedos en la boca chilena. Manuel los lamía, chupaba y gozaba de ellos tal como lo había hecho con otra parte del cuerpo francés. Bonnefoy se relamió los labios por esa dulcísima escena, queriendo colocar otra vez su miembro en ese lugar. Pero no, había otros pasos que cumplir ahora. Su mano comenzó a viajar por la espalda del joven hasta llegar a su trasero, donde aventuró su dedo corazón. El chileno dio un sobresalto, asustándose por ello, mas el mayor lo sostuvo con fuerza de la cintura con su otra mano. El dedo se aventuró hasta la entrada, tocando tímidamente. Manuel subió y bajó su cuerpo buscando que ese intruso fuera más audaz.

Francis lo percibió y obedeció a la orden implícita que el cuerpo adolescente le indicaba. El dedo entró en el muchacho, moviéndose en círculos luego. Manuel gimió fuertemente, no obstante los labios franceses ahogaron el jadeo.

Se separó un poco para murmurar.

—Me-me duele, tío…

—Tranquilo, vas a acostumbrarte pronto—y dicho eso, un segundo dedo entró. Vaya deliciosa sensación era aquella que embargaba el cuerpo de ambos. Aquellos intrusos dolían, pero bien sabía el jovencito que también era una agonía completamente deliciosa.

Y se movió otra vez de arriba abajo, queriendo aquella fricción en su interior.

Un tercer dedo entró cuando Francis sintió el calor en su extremidad. Los movió despacio, queriendo ver esas facciones deformadas por el placer con lujo de detalles. La boquita chilena y fina soltaba su nombre entre jadeos, queriendo más crudeza, más placer, más de aquel deleite prohibido y sucio.

Los retiró pronto, sonriéndole con descaro.

—Dolerá, pero sólo un poco…

—Puedo soportarlo, hueón—contestó, más impertinente que nunca.

Esas actitudes lo obligaban a ser salvaje con él. ¡Esos ojos miel repelían la dulzura! Aquel jovencito podía llegar a ser odioso cuando se lo proponía hasta el punto de hacer olvidar al francés que estaba tratando con el hijo de su mejor amigo.

Tentadora prohibición.

Sin más su miembro invadió la entrada de Manuel, sintiéndose de inmediato presionado allí dentro. Lo sentía estrechísimo y extremadamente caliente, tanto que no pudo evitar soltar un jadeo por ese calor mil veces más potente y al mismo tiempo de igual intensidad que la boca dulce y adolescente del muchachito. Esos labios se tuercen, se abren y despiden respiraciones entrecortadas. El ceño se frunce, las manos se mueven inquietas…

Le duele, sí… pero no es nada a lo que no pueda acostumbrarse pronto. El dolor va desapareciendo de a poco mientras Francis va enterrándose cada vez más en su cuerpo hasta tocar fondo. El calor es insoportable. El cabello de ambos se agita entre movimientos de cabeza rápidos y efímeros, buscando más paisaje que divisar en el cuerpo del otro.

Manuel es verdaderamente un ángel. Corromperlo así jamás estuvo en sus planes y, ahora lo sabía, despegarse de él se le haría imposible.

La piel era demasiado dulce, la boca muy única… y su esencia era explícita y poderosa.

Se removía inquieto sobre las caderas de Francis hasta que ambos, de un retorcijón rápido, cayeron al suelo. El rubio sobre el castaño, quitándole toda respiración.

Malditos esos ojos azules que le quitaban hasta el aire de los pulmones, ese que intentaba guardarse para sí de forma inservible. Ese aire cobarde se iba ante ese cielo precioso de zafiros y mar Mediterráneo. Muchos entre sus conocidos tenían los ojos azules pero no en ese tono, medio violáceo y… tan especial. ¡Esa mirada era hechicera!

—Francis…—dijo entre jadeos, necesitando que comenzara a embestirlo— te necesito…

El mencionado sonrió. No le sonrió al aire, sino a él, al jovencito que le suplicaba caricias estando más que aferrado a su cuerpo con los brazos y piernas, respirándole a dos centímetros de la cara y buscando el sucio placer prohibido y lejano que el amigo de su padre le entregaba.

Lo besó en los labios y, despacio… muy despacio, comenzó a empujar hacia adelante. La hombría de Francis entraba y salía en un mar de sensaciones desconocidas y terroríficas, mas especiales como ellas solas y dejando detrás del dolor un placer indescriptible. La boca ajena se despegó de la suya y fue a parar al cuello adolescente, hundiendo así el rostro en el hueco del hombro.

Eso no era suficiente.

—¡Más… más rápido, Francis! —gritó desvergonzado. Perder la vergüenza era lo que Bonnefoy quería hacer con el muchacho. Aunque claro, la suya se había quedado hace muchos años enterrada en el olvido.

Las embestidas fueron más crudas, los jadeos más notorios. Si el mundo de Manuel se hubiese derrumbado a su alrededor ni cuenta se hubiera dado de ello. Su todo estaba en ese momento, en esa unión prohibida e irresistible...

—¿Te gusta? —le preguntó repentinamente, mordiéndole el cuello. Gruñó complacido al tocar el punto que en el joven desencadenaba el placer.

—Hmm… sí~—contestó apenas—… se siente deliciosamente duro, tío…

Sonrió por ese grado familiar que de un momento a otro le otorgó de nuevo. Aquella palabrita lo hacía sonar tan sensual, tan prohibido…

—¿Y… y no quieres más~?—le buscaba. La velocidad del vaivén de sus caderas fue más lento y pareció ir en círculos, disfrutando del hecho de estar dentro y moverse en su interior que entrar y salir a cada momento. Las paredes se le contraían, oprimiendo el sexo de Francis que se daba el lujo de explorarlo hasta lo más ignorado.

—Hhm… Tío…—susurraba mientras el cabello rubio le caía sobre la cara—dame más fuerte~… quiero… yo… ¡Ahh~!... quiero que me cojas toda la noche~… yo me… ¡Francis..!

El susodicho sonrió complacido. Aquella fantasía de verlo suplicando fue más que una ridiculez, así se lo decían sus ojos a gritos. La escena era conmovedora, y negarse a esos favores inmundos se le hizo imposible.

Aquel cuerpo adolescente yaciendo bajo el suyo era el mejor ensueño del mundo.

—Esa boca, Manu~…—le dijo haciendo alusión a esas sucias palabras— me encanta~…

Con el dolor de su alma se sentó en el suelo saliendo repentinamente de él.

—Súbete sobre mí—dijo, haciéndole una seña con la mano a lo que el menor obedeció sin tapujos. Volvieron a quedar en la misma posición de antes: Manuel sentado sobre las caderas francesas. La hombría de Bonnefoy fue penetrándolo otra vez ahora con mayor confianza, y rápidamente lo agarró de la cintura, aventurándose al cuerpo adolescente cuando y como se le diera la gana.

Ambos gimieron incapaz de autocontrolarse. El castaño, intentando hacer algo por su cuenta y de ser él quien le diera el placer al rubio, apartó las manos de su cintura y se movió sensual sobre las caderas. Inclinaba la cabeza hacia atrás, cerraba los ojos, jadeaba a todo pulmón y la boca dejaba caer leves hilos de saliva por la comisura.

Esa sensualidad fue demasiado para el francés. El joven le sonreía descarado, queriendo dominarlo. ¡Já! Por ningún motivo. ¡Antes muerto a ser dominado por un adolescente! Con más fuerza que antes agarró las caderas chilenas y las plantó con fuerza sobre las suyas, penetrando hasta lo más profundo. El chileno gimió fuertemente y se mordió el labio inferior intentando apagar el jadeo. Luego de aquel acto, siguió moviéndose sensual a pesar de que las manos lo seguían sosteniendo.

Le volvió a sonreír. Supuso Francis entonces que Manuel buscaba más de esa osadía.

Más velocidad, más fuerza. Jadeaban como unos locos y el jovencito gritaba el nombre de Francis cada cierto tiempo, llamándolo con desesperación. Se aferró fuertemente a sus hombros queriendo más impulso. Como si fuese posible…

—¡Francis…!—volvió a gritar. Una especie de calor se expandió por todo su cuerpo creciendo en su zona baja hasta la punta de los dedos. El rubio supo entonces que al chileno no le quedaba mucho tiempo: con una de sus manos tomó el miembro de Manuel, masturbándolo al ritmo de las embestidas que le propinaba.

Eso había sido demasiado. Volvió a soltar cualquier alarido incoherente a lo que el europeo sólo se limitó a sonreírle, mostrándole los dientes.

—Bien, bien… puedes… Ugh~—cerró los ojos y gimió cuando los dedos del latinoamericano tironearon las hebras amarillas hacia atrás, sin saber cómo expresar todas esas sensaciones delirantes—puedes acabar…

¿A qué se refería? No lo supo. Pero no faltó mucho para que un gimoteo más fuerte que los resuellos anteriores se hiciera escuchar por toda la casa, y acabó en la mano de Francis.

El rubio no tardó mucho más en hacer lo mismo: un par de embestidas más y cayó rendido sobre los cojines bajos del sofá. Manuel se apegó a su pecho, fusionándose así también las respiraciones, los quejidos que peleaban por normalizar la respiración y el sudor de sus cuerpos.

Francis tuvo el deseo se abrazarlo, sentirlo de más cerca que antes.

—¿Sabís qué? —dijo de repente Manuel. Francis lo miró hacia abajo, y el jovencito se acomodó de tal forma que quedó mirando frente a frente los ojos azules que tanto le gustaban—Yo… yo nunca lo había hecho… con nadie.

No supo qué decir. Lo sospechó de todos modos, pero nunca pensó que se lo iba a decir así, de forma tan abierta y con tanta confianza…

Bonnefoy pestañeó curioso.

—¿Fui el primero? —preguntó como un idiota.

—Sí poh hueón… eso te estoy diciendo—y se sonrojó inevitablemente. Sonó hastiado por esa pregunta tan estúpida, lo supo; aunque no quiso hablarle así a Francis porque esa carita tierna y los ojos azules entrecerrados no le permitían alzarle la voz.

Si era una persona tan espe… ¡Agh!

Basta de halagos hacia Francis. Se permitió volver a ser él mismo luego de todo eso.

—Lo siento—confesó el rubio, volviendo a atraerlo hacia su pecho. Le acarició el cabello con dulzura y echó un vistazo a su alrededor: las ropas de ambos desparramadas por todos lados mostraban la casa demasiado desordenada. Más de lo que Manuel podía hacer con sus amigotes en una fiesta.

No, parece que exageramos un poco, ¿verdad?

—Debemos ordenar esto—informó Francis—. Pero antes quiero darme un baño. ¿Me prestas tu ducha? —lo miró con cierta segunda intención. Manuel la captó de inmediato.

—Si te bañai conmigo, obvio poh hueón.

Y ambos así fueron al cuarto de baño a encerrarse juntos en el reducido espacio. El vapor anuló sus sentidos otra vez, y las caricias hicieron todo por su cuenta. Los besos desenfrenados dieron el primer paso a una ola de sensaciones recién conocidas entre ambos.

Salieron 2 horas después. Se vistieron con la ropa que tenían tirada en la sala de estar y se dedicaron, luego, a ver una película abrazados sobre el sillón.

Manuel se preguntó si aquello no era demasiado. Mal que mal Francis y él no eran pareja ni nada de eso… ¡Y cómo serlo si Francis era nada más y nada menos que el amigo de Antonio, su padre!

Imaginar la cara que el español pondría si se enterara de algo así era lo último que quería tener en mente. Por ahora, sólo quería estar envuelto en esos brazos y nada más.

No quería nada más.

Cuando la película terminó el castaño se quedó en el sillón sentado y Francis fue a ordenar la cocina, o lo que ambos dejaron cuando quisieron comer algo. El rubio lavó los trastes, dejó cada cosa en su lugar y volvió al sofá en donde Manuel lo esperaba.

—¿Querís jugar _Call of Duty_? —le preguntó de repente, estando sentado al lado del rubio.

Francis sonrió, pensando en que por muy maduro y hombre que quisiera lucir, seguía siendo un niño.

—No, juega tú. Yo te miro mientras juegas—propuso y Manuel aceptó.

Siguieron así por un buen rato hasta que sintió un motor de un automóvil fuera de la casa.

—Son Antonio y Lovino. Ya volvieron—Inquirió Francis.

Manuel sólo se limitó a mirar el reloj que ya señalaba casi las 4 de la mañana.

Cuando el sonido del motor cesó, Lovino entró a la casa.

—¿Y tú? ¡A acostarte, ahora! —gritó espantado por ver al muchacho a esas altas horas de la noche en pie aún.

—Lovino, no seas tan antipático—pidió un alegre Antonio recién entrando y cerrando la puerta. Se extrañó al ver todo tan tranquilo y ordenado, pensando paranoicamente incluso que Manuel y Francis se habían puesto a pelear a combo limpio en su casa.

Lovino chistó la lengua.

—Bien, yo ya me voy—dijo de pronto Francis. Manuel se entristeció casi sin querer, pues aquella frase no esperaba oírla tan rápido…

—¿Tan pronto? ¡Quédate un momento! —propuso Antonio, con su característica sonrisa.

—No, pero gracias—respondió de la misma forma—. Adiós, Lovino. Nos vemos—dijo, extendiéndole la mano al italiano.

—Adiós—Vargas fue muy seco. Bonnefoy prefirió no decirle una palabra más.

—Te acompaño al portón—dijo de pronto Manuel, sobresaltado. Sus padres lo miraron extrañados y Francis…

Francis sólo le sonrió.

—Digo… si quieres, papá—le dijo tímidamente a Antonio, poniéndose rojo de inmediato.

El español no se resistió a ese gesto—Bien, anda. No mucho rato afuera eso sí—dijo finalmente, volviéndose a Francis—. Gracias, de verdad. Supongo que fue un calvario cuidar a este revoltoso.

El rubio y el más joven de todos se miraron.

—Ni te imaginas—finalizó Francis, y las mejillas chilenas ardieron hasta no poder más—. No tienes nada que agradecer, amigo.

Y típico; los melodramas propios de los franceses no pudieron quedar ausente de todo eso.

Manuel salió de la casa acompañado de Bonnefoy, y lo dejó en la puerta.

—¿Cuándo vai a venir de nuevo? —le preguntó, mientras abría el portón y Francis salía, quedándose el dueño de casa dentro del recinto.

—Pronto. No te preocupes que nos veremos luego—dijo, acercándose y depositándole un besito muy delicado en la boca.

Pero el castaño lo afirmó de la cabeza atrayéndolo hacia sí, profundizándolo. Se hizo apasionado pronto, quedando de lado la dulzura otra vez.

Se separaron luego de unos segundos.

—Adiós. Fue un placer, Manuel—pronunció, y se encaminó hacia su casa que no quedaba demasiado lejos.

—¡Te amo! —le gritó de repente. El paso de Bonnefoy se detuvo, volteando hacia el muchacho quien le hacía señas con la mano. Le sonrió a lo lejos y continuó con su paso.

Escuchó que el portón se cerraba y, sin desear que nadie lo escuchara, suspiró—¿yo también?

* * *

Entró a su casa con una sonrisa radiante. No faltó mucho para que Lovino volviera a dar la orden de mandar a acostarlo. Fue al baño, se lavó los dientes mientras miraba la ducha y siendo cómplice de los recuerdos recién vividos allí. Sonrió sin remedio.

Subió a su habitación corriendo, luego de despedirse de Antonio y Lovino dándole un beso a cada uno en la mejilla. Cerró la puerta y se miró frente al espejo, específicamente el cuello; habían marcas rojas por todos lados… ¿cómo le explicaría a sus padres esos chupones? Bueno, no sería un problema. Los pañuelos que acostumbraba a usar, como palestinas por ejemplo, cubrirían esas marcas rojas.

Sonrió al recordar al francés sobre su cuerpo, diciéndole todas esas cosas… ¡diciéndole que lo amaba!

Y, ansioso por volver a vivir todo eso, abrió la puerta despacio y vio a sus padres sentados en el sofá sin intenciones de ir a dormir aún, y preguntó alegre, a todo pulmón.

—¿Cuándo voy a quedarme solo de nuevo por sus salidas nocturnas?

**I·I·FIN·I·I**

* * *

**_Notas finales:_**

_Sí, sé que muchas me van a odiar por esto xD pero no me resistí a hacerlo. ¡Estoy preparada psicológicamente para recibir puteadas! así que no se preocupen (?), estoy convencida de que esta cosa no recibirá ningún reconocimiento por lo bizarra que es._

_El tema del nombre Manuel: Los apellidos debieron ser como los de Antonio y Lovino siendo que se trata de una adopción, pero acá en Chile aún no se legaliza el matrimonio homosexual, por lo tanto decir que Manuel lleve dichos apellidos sería como... "ilegal". Sólo digamos que el jovencito fue adoptado por ellos pero simbólicamente y los trámites para el cambio de apellidos está en proceso porque en mi fic el matrimonio homosexual es legal aún si ellos viven en Chile (?)._

_El vino que Manuel menciona es, por lo que tengo entendido, el vino chileno más caro. En Chile vale 130.000 pesos... debe ser la raja D':! *se lamenta por ser pobre (?)*_

_El call of Duty es un juego excelente xD he tenido la portunidad de jugarlos todos (o hasta donde han salido) y son experiencias maravillosas. Además de que aprendes historia jugando *-*!_

_En fin, muchas gracias por leer esta cosa tan, TAN bizarra xD ay, pero disculpen... Amo a Francia y a Chile x3! y además tienen muchas cosas en común así que no me asesinen (?)._

_Nos vemos!_

* * *

Hetalia (c) Hidekaz Himaruya.


End file.
